Currently outages caused by storms of other natural causes, greatly impact the motor vehicle community. Vehicle travel on congested roads can be very chaotic when hindered by traffic signal outages. Local police officers, state troopers and service personnel are often called upon to aid and render assistance under inclement weather and other conditions causing power outages, thereby precluding law enforcement officials from performing other normal emergency tasks and activities, and creating conditions in which public safety may be compromised. The present invention, a portable generator interconnection device (“interconnection device”), avoids such hazards.